Hide the Lies
by Lost-In-Existence888
Summary: Derek wants his ex-girlfriend,Ace to move to California to get away from her past. He lies and says that she's his "girlfriend" to protect her. He does this by telling her who to hang with and not but he forgets to mention one person...Stiles! My OC's.
1. Left Out

Chapter 1 "Left Out"

Stiles p.o.v

I arose at 6:30 am, a half an hour before school. I flashed up and ran to my dresser. I pulled out my black tee and gray jacket when… the whole drawer fell on the floor. I didn't have time to pick it up and I didn't feel like it so I walked downstairs.

The keys for my Jeep sat on the table. I grabbed them and headed out the door bags and all heading to Beacon High. When I arrived I saw my best friend Scott McCall.

"Hey dude what's up" I greeted.

"Yea ok… love you too bye" he said.

"Well I know I'm attractive but Scott" I joked.

"No I was on the phone with Allison" he said.

I laughed and we headed down the hall.

"So how's co-working with Derek?" I asked hating the name.

"Alright I've been trying to call him and ask about the whole training thing but he won't answer" he informed me.

"Derek scares me the dude never smiles" I whispered.

Then came down the hall was the hottest girl in Beacon, Lydia. I have a thing for her I mean she's perfect. As usual right with her came her annoying jock, Jackson.

"Hey Lydia" I stuttered.

"Hi guy I don't know or care about" she said flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

"Watch it Stilinski" Jackson said.

I hate it when people call me by my last name. Although, Stiles isn't my real name I'd rather be referred to as so.

"You're still on her dude" Scott said smacking my shoulder.

"Well yeah look at her" I said glaring at Scott.

I turned around and there was Scott and Allison as usual sucking face. I just glared at them in disgust and walked to my locker.

"Hey you left" Scott said 5 minutes later.

"I wasn't going to watch the McCall couple make out" I said.

"Ah right we need to get you a girl dude" he said staring at me.

"Lydia's off charts" he interrupted.

Then Scott was staring down the hall looking very shocked. I soon looked back with him and we couldn't believe our eyes.

"Dude Derek Hale" Scott said.

We saw Derek coming down the hall with a beautiful girl under his arm. She had black shaggy hair, pale green/blue eyes wearing a Scarlett O'Hara t-shirt and gray jean short shorts.

"Scott, Stiles what goes on" Derek greeted us kindly.

Scott and I stared at each other seeing Derek Hale the rude monster with a big grin on his face.

"Hi Derek umm… I tried calling you and who's she" Scott asked immediately.

"Oh sorry I was busy and this is Aislinn" he said grinning down at her.

"Gee Derek Hale actually happy I'm impressed what's wrong with her?" I joked.

Derek stepped up in my face.

"Nothing Stilinski" he muttered.

I heard a big squeal and down the hall ran Allison, Scott's girlfriend.

"Ah Ace is that you" she flipped.

The two girls had a hug fest.

"You finally moved up here" Allison yelped.

Allison cheery and welcoming hugged Ace. She got an uncomfortable look on her face and Derek pulled her back and put his arms around her waist. They whispered something but I couldn't hear. I looked over at Scott knowing he could hear and he looked scared.

"So Aislinn where are you from" I asked getting an odd death stare from Derek.

"Orlando, Florida" she said in a hushed tone.

"Wow across the country man here to Sacramento hey still hot" I answered.

Derek stared me up and down.

"…Weather of course so why'd you move" I stuttered.

"Well my parents sent me up here to live with my aunt" she stuttered.

"If only any of that was true" Derek said.

Ace looked up at Derek and elbowed him off her nervously. I kept looking at her. She was beautiful. Perfect blazing blue green/eyes looked so fragile. I wanted to get to know her but Derek would kill me. I ended up staring at her and Derek walked up and shoved me.

"Whoa dude what was that for" I yelled.

"I don't appreciate you eyeing up my girlfriend" he said.

"Oh what's that?" I pointed to a bag on her back totally getting off subject.

"Oh that's my guitar" she said.

"You play" I said.

"Yea I like to record my own music I thought that maybe California would be the best place for it" she replied.

The bell rang and the couples kissed and dragged their boyfriends to the classroom. Of course as usual I was alone. Scott glared back and slowed down.

"Dude what's up I like the happy Derek" I said to him.

"Yea I do too" Scott hesitated.

"That girl is interesting" I said.


	2. Hallucinations

Chapter 2 "Hallucinations"

Stiles p.o.v

As I walked into class Scott stopped me.

"Dude are you alright?" I asked.

"That girl stay away from her" he said.

"Why besides Derek?" I whispered.

"There's something different about her" Scott explained.

I gave him an awkward facial expression and walked to our biology table. The pairs were Scott and I, Allison and Lydia, Derek and Ace, Danny and Jackson and everyone else no one cares about.

I still wondered what was so different about Ace. I glanced over and she and Derek were whispering. I flashed over to Scott.

"Hey listen in on Derek's conversation" I whispered.

"No it's wrong" he said.

"You Scott McCall are a pussy" he whispered.

He punched me in the shoulder. I winced in the pain and saw the teacher right in front of my face.

"Uhh hey there you look nice today is that a new tie" I said being a kiss ass.

"Mr. Stilinski I really think you should look over your notes for our next exam like all the other students" he said in disappointment.

I smiled and pretended to read as I usually do. I glanced back at Derek and Ace was just sitting there. She looked blank as day and Derek was just glaring at her.

"Are you here" I heard Derek mutter under his breath.

I looked to the board in curiosity. I then squinted my eyes at a suspicious sight. I thought I saw Ace walking down the hall but she entered the classroom. I wiped my eyes and looked over she walked to her desk.

"Aislinn are you lost?" I asked aloud.

People all around me began laughing. I glanced back and there she was in her seat staring at me weirdly.

"I've been here the whole time" she sassed.

Derek got this worried expression on his face and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her a note. She glanced at him astonished and they both looked at me. They began whispering and Scott was listening.

"What'd you hear?" I asked excited.

"Nothing it's like Derek was blocking me out" he explained.

"Stiles are you sure you're ok?" Scott asked me.

"No I thought I saw her walking down the hall" I explained.

"Ok then" he stated.

I sat there blankly until the bell rang and woke me up. I got up out of my seat to head to home economics.

"Ok students welcome back and we have a new student" the teacher walked over to Aislinn.

"What's your name wait your Aislinn right" she assumed.

Ace just nodded silently. I glanced over to her and her eyes turned metallic silver.

"Scott look at her eyes is she a wolf" I demanded.

"No… but she's something" he answered.

"Ok the cooking pairs today are Allison and Scott, Lydia and Jackson, Danny and Derek and Stilinski and Aislinn "she stated.

I was happy because now I can talk to her without Derek flipping out. We headed to our oven and set our bags down and grabbed aprons. I tied mine and I looked over at Ace and she was struggling.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Uhh…yeah" she said.

"How did you tie it around your arm!" I laughed.

"I'll tell you now I can't tie knots or cook" she admitted.

"Well then we're screwed" I said.

She managed a tiny smirk and her pale cheeks turned pink. Ace picked up the recipe and her eyes grew wide in confusion.

"Umm I can't cook spaghetti and Texas toast" she admitted.

"What can you cook?" I wondered.

"Cereal…Toast…Marshmallows" she whispered.

"How do you cook marshmallows?" I asked.

"Oh you put them in the microwave and they blow up" she giggled.

"Ok that sounds good" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Don't put them in too long because when I put them in for a half hour they sort of blew up and the microwave was a mess" she laughed.

I smirked and laughed. I then felt a cold shoulder and looked over at the icy glare from Derek Hale. I smirked at him and looked back. I moved a little closer to Ace just to see Derek's expression. He walked over to get an oven tray and on his way back he smacked me in the head with it.

"Mr. Hale that wasn't nice" the teacher yelled.

"I'm not a nice guy" he muttered.

I rubbed my head in pain. Ace gave me a sad look and glared at Derek.

"Are you alright…umm…?" she began.

"What's your name?" she forgot.

"Stiles and thank you I'm fine" my voice scratched.

I grabbed our tray and put the toast on it. Ace put it in the oven as I started to boil the water. I wasn't paying close attention to Ace and what she was doing. I looked over real quick and she was scrambling around the front of the oven.

"What did you do?" I asked worried.

She smirked nervously and slid into my hand the broken dial of the stove.

"How did you manage to do that" I yelled.

"Well I was turning on the top part to put the toast on" she whimpered.

"You're not even supposed to use that part of the stove" I spazzed.

"Ohh sorry" she cried.

"Ok this isn't so bad" I stressed.

"Yes it is" she complained.

The flames on the burners began to arise and they arose in a big auburn blaze. We fell to the ground and I put my arms around her to keep the flames away from us. The class panicked and the teacher grabbed the fire extinguisher and took down the flames.

"Is everyone alright" she asked.

Ace and I stood up from the floor my arm still around her. Derek gave me the whole serial killer look. We both had some ash on our faces.

"What caused this" the teacher yelled.

"Here it's my fault I wasn't paying attention and I broke the dial" I handed to her.

Ace was staring at me innocently. I looked down to her.


	3. Typical Body

Chapter 3 "Typical Body"

As I looked down to her she walked over and hugged me. I was amazed.

"Thank you…Stiles" she stuttered.

She walked over to Derek and he was lecturing her. She was listening very carelessly. She glanced over to me and smirked. I did the same but with that flirty, perverted smirk I usually get.

"Stay away from him" Derek yelled.

"You're not my father" she sassed.

"I brought you up here to protect you the least you could do is listen" he demanded.

"I don't need your help you're not my family" she yelled.

"Thank god I'm not the family of such a screwed up person" he yelled.

The classroom grew in silence. She turned to him with tears in her silver eyes. She turned to walk away.

"Oh yea how's the fact that your family doesn't want you that's why they sent you up here in the first place" he yelled in the distance.

Ace got a broken look on her face she turned to him and slapped him hard.

"Students stop" the teacher yelled.

Ace began to walk out as Derek followed. Scott and I ran along to keep Derek from murdering her. We peered around the corner and Derek grabbed her by the wrist.

"You don't leave like that it's my job to protect you" he said.

"Get off me I'm fine" she winced.

We looked closer and saw Derek's claws go into her wrist.

"Derek stop" she screeched.

"You don't have to face the pain. Leave your body I've seen you do it before" he started.

I was stupid and stepped out.

"Derek leave her alone" I defended.

"What are you going to do Stilinksi" he flipped.

I didn't answer but I didn't want to see her get hurt. I looked at the two they seemed so intimate so used to each other.

"Go ahead leave your body" he said.

I looked over to Ace and Scott stepped out cautiously. She looked over at us like she was dangerous. Her eyes turned that silver and she looked so out of it. Again I saw her but I saw her body in Derek's grip but a shadow of her behind him.

The shadow glanced over to us in pain. She looked at me and tears rolled down her face.

"Scott do you see that" I asked.

"See what?" he looked over to me.

"Derek let her go bring her back" I pulled Derek off her.

"You got problems Stiles" he said.

Ace fell to the floor then slowly got up. Her eyes back to beautiful blue/green.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked me.

"I saw Ace" I stuttered.

She looked shocked. She grabbed my arm and we ran down the hall. Derek and Scott furious ran after us. Ace ran me to the locker room.

"What do you mean you saw me" she wondered.

"Well while you were in Derek's clutch I swear I saw you again crying behind him" I explained.

She stared me down and got a big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"What you saw was real" she said.

She sat on the bench and began to explain.

"I'm an Astral Projector" she started.

"Umm…what's that" I wondered.

"It's when you can leave your body and wonder around outside of your body" she explained.

"How do you" I started.

"I started when I was little" she answered.

"Well you couldn't save yourself from me could you" Derek approached with Scott.

"You were picked on, stabbed until you went insane" Derek said.

"You were stabbed" I screamed.

She outlined the side of her mouth where I can see faded stitches.

"She used to have long blonde hair and nerd glasses until she had the last straw she cut her hair, dyed it and broke her glasses she changed completely" Derek began.

"Yea well my parents took care of me there" she said.

"What! Your parents didn't take care of you. They were afraid of you" Derek shouted.

"You came home all goth they backed away" Derek continued.

"When you told them that every night you'd leave your body they put you in therapy" he yelled.

Ace covered her ears as the painful truth dripped from Derek's mouth.

"And what's Stiles have to do with this" Derek ended.

"Derek he saw me" she explained.

The two stared at me and began to question me.

"Your serious right" Derek yelled.

"Yes I saw Ace outside of her body" I admitted.

"He's not lying I can sense it" he said.

"So what if I can see her" I yelled.

"That means your special like me I became addicted to her safety" he said.

"So that means you can see her and interact with her when she's out" Derek explained.

"It also could mean that I could bring you with me" Ace interrupted.

"Alright you guys are werewolves and I can see a girl leave her body I'm awesome" I laughed.

Ace began to smile and Derek looked as if there was something he needed to say about her that he should notify me about.


	4. Scarred

Chapter 4 "Scarred"

Derek's p.o.v

As we all stood in the locker room I began to worry if Stiles would really figure out why I need to protect her. I just glanced down at Ace trying to get the message through her thick head. The fact that Stiles saw her tore me apart. I'll admit I am over protective but I just care about her.

"What's wrong Hale?" Stiles asked awkwardly.

I reached down and grabbed Ace's arm and dragged her with me. I tried keeping Scott and Stiles away from us so I dragged her into a vacant classroom.

"What Derek" she asked.

"Let me see" I said moving her hair away from her left eye where the real scar showed.

There still was a large scratch and her abnormally colored eye. I compared it to the original one. The original eye was colored a blazing blue green and the other light metallic silver with a huge scar over it.

I tried to keep the tears back in my eyes but just staring into her helpless, broken eyes hurt me even more. I stood and punched the wall wiping my eyes.

"Derek it wasn't your fault" she whispered.

"Yes it was" I admitted.

"I shouldn't have just walked in ok" she started.

"If it wasn't for me this would've never happened" I yelled.

It hurt me knowing that when she walked in the door of my charred house bags and all I attacked. I thought she was a hunter until on the ground was her screaming and covering her bleeding eye, knowing that I had her blood on my hands like an animal hurt me the most.

"I should've paid more attention before I nearly tore you apart" I yelled.

She glanced up at me tears starting down her face. She noticed me for the first time starting to cry my eyes out. She stood and hugged me.

"You were just trying to protect yourself" she whispered as she tugged on my jacket.

"Yea but the alpha knows I did it and since I targeted you he might come after you too" I pleaded.

"Do you even know who the alpha is?" she questioned me.

"Not quite but he's someone close to us as in me and Scott" I explained.

"I'm probably getting really annoying but that's why I won't leave you alone he can come at any moment" I started.

"Yea but what if he isn't looking for me" she wondered.

"I'm not taking that chance if he changes you into one of us or hurts you I'll never forgive myself" I pleaded.

"Derek thank you for protecting me but I'm not the same little girl you remember when you moved here I grew up" she answered.

"Yea but I've been with you most of your life I've seen you change so much I've watched you rise up and fall hard. I don't care what you say I'm going to look after you." I demanded.

She looked at me and smiled. I know she grew up and moved on without me but I remember being her boyfriend and looking after her then came moving day. It broke my heart but we moved on and it seems as if I just got her back I don't want to lose her.

We stared at each other and I noticed blood dripping down her face. I wiped it off and licked my hand. We then scrambled to her locker as she grabbed an old t-shirt and wiped the rest off.

"I don't want Stiles to see that scar of yours or Scott got it" I informed her.

"Ok but may I ask why?" she muttered.

"They don't need to know that in one single bite of that alpha you could be one of us. That's how weak you are now so please be careful" I begged.

She nodded and headed down the hall. Scott and Stiles soon enough caught up to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Scott yelled.

Stiles just followed behind like a lost puppy. I wiped my eyes for if they saw me cry they'd never let it go.

"What do you want McCall" I yelled still walking.

"You just take her and run you had us worried" Scott lectured me.

"Why what do you think would've happened?" I turned to them.

"Well you could've hurt her and we wouldn't be there" Scott thought.

"Wow listen it's my job to protect her and I would never hurt her" I snapped.

I turned and began walking as Scott and Stiles stood there motionless knowing something was wrong. The fact that I made a promise to them that I never hurt her was a lie. I did hurt her by accident and it was recently. I just entered the classroom and pretended nothing was wrong.

Soon enough was lunch. I tried to find Ace and she was with Allison and Lydia.

"Oh how mean umm… Lydia this is Aislinn" Allison introduced.

Lydia looked disgusted.

"Oh your one of those emo girls right?" she asked rudely.

"Yea and your problem is" Ace asked.

"Oh well personally I think your at the wrong table then the table for emos with no friends is over there" Lydia pointed.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry this must be the table for the annoying school bitches and jocks after all you do belong here" Ace sassed and walked away she sat at a table by herself.

Lydia didn't look happy but Jackson and Allison began laughing slightly. I glanced over and walked over to Ace.

"Are these seats taken?" I asked.

"As long as your not one of them no their open" she joked.

"Gee your past with queen bees really set you off now huh?" I asked.

She smirked and stared at her tray. She pushed it away. Stiles and Scott cautiously approached and sat down.

"What's good lunch buddies?" Stiles asked stuffing a sandwich into his face.

"Stiles your not starving this isn't a contest so swallow then talk" I instructed.

He glanced over like a pouting child. And swallowed his food then of course his mouth opened right back up.

"So how's the scar?" Stiles asked.

"What!" I flipped.

"I said how's your car I heard you had trouble with it the other day" Stiles explained frantically.

I looked at Ace and she gave me the you better shut your mouth before I put my foot in it look. I just stayed silent.


	5. Double Sides

Chapter 5 "Double Sides"

Derek's p.o.v

As we sat still in silence at the lunch table an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Attention students be sure to turn in all of your assignments before you leave today for semester break" the secretary announced.

We all just glared across the table at each other. Stiles with his mouth full of a hoagie began speaking.

"We should all hang over semester break" he stuttered.

"You hate Derek" Scott whispered.

"Yea but I'd be glad to get along with him to know Ace" he planned.

"Well my dad owns two cabins down in Ohio" Stiles admitted.

"How will we get there?" I asked.

"Well you could take your creeper car or we could take my Jeep" he suggested.

"I love camping" Ace yelled.

"Ok random" Scott said.

"Guys she has another personality you see she was just acting smart now in front of you but she's not the brightest most mature person in the world" I muttered.

"Ok so it's settled I'll grab you guys around 5:00 and yes Scott you can bring Allison. Oh also I have a jet ski we'll bring" Stiles rushed.

"Wait cabins" I added.

"One for the girls and one for us the cabins aren't too far apart but it's a bit of a walk" Stiles said.

"Well that means I have to interact with you and I hate you so No!" I yelled.

Ace got all sad and gave me her huge puppy eyes. Well eye because her jet black hair covered the other. I weakened and nodded.

"Yes cool since semester break lasts for about two weeks bring a lot of stuff" Stiles said.

Scott signaled Allison over and she was jumping with the approval of camping and being alone with Scott that is if my soon to be a dunce ex was out of the cabin.

I was very concerned because she acts so shy and mature for a first appearance but she's completely helpless and stupid but I find it cute.

"So Derek just so we know she lives with you right" Scott wondered.

"Yes" I replied.

"So you two are together?" Stiles bugged me.

"No we're just close like family" I admitted.

"Yay hmmm… Uncle Derek" Ace shouted out of no where and started suffocating me.

Stiles and Scott just laughed at me at how humiliated I was. I wanted to rip their throats out with my teeth descriptive enough but there'd be blood everywhere.

The day ended and Ace and I met up with Scott and Stiles.

"Ok so I'll be by at five o'clock okay" he checked.

"Yay I've never been on a jet ski" Ace added.

"Ok…well you'll ride with me" Stiles assured her.

I gave him an evil look for I knew that he had two jet skis and that I was taking her first. He nodded at me with a disappointed face. I led her to the car and put her in the passenger seat.

"Try not to be too much of a dunce" I warned her.

"I'll just contain my perfect amount of stupidity then kk uncle kinz" she twitted her thumbs.

I just slid my palm down my face at the future events that she would cause. I was hoping that she doesn't cause too much damage. Quick enough a huge horn blew outside my charred house and they approached.

"Hey we're here campers" Stiles cheered.

I came to the entrance and let them in. I called upstairs for Ace. Soon enough she came down in a black shirt Blood on the Dancefloor band shirt that read "I've got no room in this heart. I'm going to tear you apart" her favorite song, jean short shorts and black converse.

She was spinning in circles with her bag. I approached her cautiously making sure not to get hit.

"Careful" Scott said.

I looked back not paying attention and she smacked me with her duffel bag and I fell to the floor.

"Oh no I killed him breathe" she started yelling.

"I'm fine" I said.

Stiles and Scott stood there just laughing.

"Breathe damn you" she yelled slapping me.

"I'm fine you idiot" I stood quickly.

"Yay he's home" she said wrapping her arms around me.


	6. Cute But Clueless

Chapter 6 "Cute But Clueless"

Stile's p.o.v.

I watched as Derek pulled himself off the ground. Ace stood there and buried her head in her hands.

"Derek let's go now" she whimpered.

I signaled everyone to my Jeep. We all got in and not 5 minutes before we pulled out…

"Hey can I drive?" Ace yelled from the backseat.

"Not now we have to pick up Allison" I informed her.

"Aww please Stiles" she begged.

"I'm sorry no not now" I said sweetly.

"You wimp don't go easy on her just because she's freakishly stupid" Derek demanded.

"Please umm… Stiles right please?" she begged.

"…Well" I began.

"No we have to get Allison and go to the camp so sit down and shut up" Derek yelled.

"Screw you you're mean" she said.

"See Stilinski don't go easy" Derek laughed.

"Yea but look at her puppy face how can you fight that" I whined.

"Just drive your already annoying me" he flipped.

We pulled up to Allison's house and she flew out the door. She opened the Jeep door and jumped on the seat.

"Hey guys oh and … Derek? Hi Ace!" she greeted awkwardly.

"Nice to see you too" Scott laughed.

They started making out so I flew on the gas and Allison flew back. Derek actually managed to laugh and smirk. I was amazed.

"Stiles Kinz can I please drive" Ace begged.

"Your 15 right" I made sure.

"Yes sir" she said.

"Ok come on" I sighed.

Derek gave me a very worried look. I hopped by Scott in the passenger seat.

"Dude get off me now" Scott fidgeted.

"Alright…ah Ace come up here and sit on my lap" I said looking straight at Derek.

I got the evil glare but cheery as ever she sat on my lap in the front seat.

"K put your hands like this" I brushed my hands over hers on the wheel.

"K now put your foot on the gas and not too fast" I warned her.

She started off nice and easy but with how cautious she was being she slammed the brakes every once in a while. Forward…STOP…forward STOP we did this repeatedly until…

"Stiles we're screwed" Scott's eyes got wide.

"Why I can't see" I tried looking over her head.

I saw the red and blue lights and I forced Ace to pull over.

"Here's daddy" Derek complained.

I knew it was my father by the Sheriff car parked behind us.

"Ace let me talk ok unless he asks you something say nothing" I whispered.

He tapped on the window with a frown on his face knowing it was my car. She put down the window frantically. My dad just stared at some girl sitting on my lap driving.

"Stiles what's going on here?" he asked.

"Dad let me explain…" I began.

"Let me ask your friend here" he glared at her.

"Oh hi you must be Sheriff Stilinski my name is Aislinn" she introduced.

"Why are you on my sons lap driving his car?" he got to the point.

"Well sir I'm sorry we're going camping in Ohio for break and I asked Stiles if he could teach me to drive and I must have been to crazy with it" she said sweetly.

"Ok then well be careful and…" he began to pull out his pen.

"Wait sir please I am extremely sorry if you could let this slide I promise it'll never happen again" she pleaded.

"…Alright you look like an _interesting_ girl be careful (Stiles)" he walked away.

Ace jumped in the back seat and put her head to her knees. Derek gave her an awkward look and just glanced out the window probably thanking god that my dad didn't see him.

"Ace what's wrong?" I asked through the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry I almost got us in trouble" she apologized.

"It's ok that was kind of fun" I said to cheer her up.

"Yea but I'm sorry" she whimpered.

"It's alright" I smirked.

We continued driving and after many hours we arrived at the cabins. I hopped out of my awesome Jeep. The gentleman I am I opened the doors for everyone and started loading everything out of the trunk.

"Ok girl's cabin is over there down the hill and ours is up here I'll walk you two to yours" I said kindly.

"Aww thank you Stiles how sweet" Allison smiled.

I lead them to the cabin and wide their eyes grew. They scanned the 5 bunk beds, the huge bathroom, the nice kitchen and the little rec. room which included a pool table, ping pong and mini wall basketball hoop.

"Oh my god Stiles this is amazing" Allison gasped.

"Thanks we inherited off of my grand father" I informed them.

"Whoa" Ace finally broke her silence.

"Yea so our cabin is only a small hike up the hill. Oh our cabin doesn't have the kitchen and dining room stuff like yours does so if its ok we'll be down here a lot since us guys eat non stop" I admitted.

"Just as long as we can lock the bedroom door when we get changed" Allison laughed.

"Yes of course we're not perverts but Scott might be" I joked around.

I glanced at Ace and she was spinning around with a huge smile on her face. I felt like I just got a step closer to her. I was very happy that she like it here for the first 5 minutes.


	7. Coach Stiles

Chapter 7 "Coach Stiles"

"Stiles p.o.v" **I don't own any of this except my plot and Ace. All other credits go to MTV's hit show Teen Wolf.**

I was happy that she liked it here for the first five minutes I felt like I could really get close to her here.

"Hey football in the field who's in" Scott entered with a football.

"Ok umm you girls can settle in or unless any of you play football you can come join us" I invited.

"No thank you but Ace are you going to play with the boys like you always do?" Allison asked laughing.

"Ace you play football?" I asked.

"Well sort of I don't know any of the terms but I throw" she smiled.

"Ok then we'll pass is that cool with you guys?" I turned to Scott and amused Derek.

"Ok let me warn you she has quite an arm" Derek warned me.

"That ditz ok Derek" I whispered.

"I warned you" he said placing his arm around her.

I wasn't too happy with the fact that their not dating and Derek is her guard dog. With him in the way I won't be able to get to her at all. He seemed so protective of her always there and alert around her. On the field…

"Ok I'll pass it to Ace and she passes it to you Stiles and then Stiles passes it to Derek" Scott said.

"K cool" she ran to a side of the field.

I noticed Derek backed all the way on the other end from her all the way behind Scott and me. Scott threw the ball and she jumped and caught it. She flashed a sexy, evil smirk as she glared at me and Derek.

"Ready umm…Stiles" she said.

"Ok" I got a little closer to her for I don't think she can throw.

She threw it to me and I didn't catch it. It flew all the way back to Derek and he caught it.

"Oh my god" Scott and I gasped simultaneously.

"Told you she's good" Derek laughed throwing the ball at me.

"Ok how bout tackling then" I suggested.

"May I remind you that she's an Astral Projector so she can sense you coming" Scott said.

"Oh well she won't hurt me she's too girly" I laughed.

She might have heard me and gave me an evil smile. We all just suggested she run at us and try to tackle us and get the ball. She nodded and smiled we used Derek as our test dummy since he is stronger than us.

"Ok beautiful you're playing with the big boys now so give it all you got" Derek stood in position.

"K I don't really know how to do this but ok" she laughed.

She ran at Derek pathetically and he knew she was bluffing.

"Try again and stop bluffing" he smiled.

"Fine honey" she ran down the small field.

Her lips stretched into a wide evil smirk which I found attractive. She then took off full speed at Derek. At first their arms locked him pushing her down the field. Then she released his arm and backed up a little. She ran full speed again and rammed him to the ground. Derek flipped over and she pinned him to the ground.

"Whoa you still got it" he said from the ground.

"Ok I can manage after all I am stronger" Scott said.

"Well I'd rethink that" Derek tried regaining air.

"Ok run your ass at me" he yelled.

Again she ran down the field only as Scott tried to move out of the way with his wolfy reflexes she rammed into his side and he collided to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Scott yelled.

"Your turn Stiles" he ran away from her.

They both gathered around waiting to watch me plummet to the ground. I took my place and prepared myself. She ran at me and we locked arms. She seemed so determined to throw me down. I carefully moved my feet and she tripped. She quickly got up and rammed into my rib cage. We collided to the ground as she sat on my chest.

"Am I still to girly to play with the big boys Stiles" she asked playfully.

"I take it not" I stood carefully.

From all the football playing and laughing the sky dimmed dark. Derek and I headed up to our cabin while Scott headed down to the girls to get some from Allison. As we approached the cabin I took off my shirt and changed into my black boxers.

"You know Ace seems to really like you guys" Derek pointed out.

"Yea I think so my question to you though is…", "If you two aren't dating then why do you protect her?" I asked.

"That way assholes like you don't hurt her. After all she only talks to you because we're all up here and because Scott talks to you. She likes everyone here but you" he sassed.

"Oh well I bet that's not true for the little people that like me I think she'd be one of them" I got confused.

"Ok then let's see if she says three words to you while we're up here I'll be amazed" he took his shirt off trying to show off his abs.

Knock …. Derek arose to answer the door shirtless and in jeans.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Scott and Allison are roaming each other all over the cabin so I wanted to come up here" she said awkwardly.

"Ok umm…hold on. Stiles put pants on!" he yelled to me.

"Why isn't he wearing pants? Derek why are you shirtless? Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"NOOOO! I'm straight I don't know about Stiles though" he laughed.

"I'm straight" I yelled in the background.

She came in wearing a black t-shirt and black grayscale plaid pants. She looked around our cabin around this time it was 2:00 A.M.

"Hi there" she jumped around.


	8. Breaking Battles

Chapter 8

Stiles' p.o.v

**A.N.:: So I know that I haven't written this story in a LONG TIME so I am slowly adjusting back into routine..I got "It's Been Awhile" by Staind playing and I'm ready to go...so here we go! Woo! I am writing again! Alright so please review, add, and PM me please..enjoy :D**

"Hi Ace" I smiled.

Then of course right when I say one word..Derek puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek. She smiled and innocently waved to me. Derek smirked and wrapped both of his arms around her and kissed her lips. I became furious and stormed out of the cabin. I stormed in the girl's cabin and the noise coming from Allison and Scott stopped.

"Dude what's up" Scott came outside thankfully wearing pants.

"I can't...They're not supposed to be together! What the hell did I do to Derek! One minute he's away from her and the next thing I say one damn word and he's all over her!" I screamed.

"Woah! Dude calm down" Scott approached me.

"How can I just calm down! I can't just let Derek have her like that!" I turned and punched a hole in the wall.

"Woah! Stiles calm down!" Allison came rushing out both of them watching me.

"Hey..what if they are still together?" Allison thought.

"No...don't say that...please don't say that" I looked over to her.

"But what if they are..you can't just try to steal her from Derek sweetie" Allison put her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know...when I just...when I see her eyes..I picture us..but she's not..h_" I stopped myself from saying anything.

Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me outside of the cabin.

"Okay look..you may have your eye on her, but Derek obviously has an inprint on her...she may not want him like that, but you're human Stiles what if she doesn't want a human?" he asked me.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes...but Derek..I'm just having issues with him" I sneered.

"He's coming..look if they like each other, you can't change that" he explained to me greeting Derek.

I watched the two leave my cabin. I swear if they did...well..yeah in my cabin I'll kill Derek. When he came down the hill he had her under his arm, smirking at me. I glanced over to Ace and she jabbed her elbow into his side. He looked at her confused and held her hand. She pushed him off.

"What the hell is your problem!" he pulled her back by the arm.

"Derek! Get off of me!" she yelled in his face.

Scott stopped walking up the hill and came down by me to observe the fight.

"One minute you want me all over you, the next you're being stubborn and shove me off" he became furious.

"I don't want you all over me! Just leave me alone.." she walked away furious.

"You make no sense! Just stop being an uptight bitch!" he yelled.

I watched her stop in her tracks and as I glanced back at Derek he was transforming from his anger.

"Derek calm down man" Scott yelled up the hill.

"Watch it, this is between me and the bitch okay" Derek warned us.

I glanced over and noticed tears running down her face. I looked at her clenched fists and I saw...claws! They dug into her skin causing her to bleed. Her eyes flashed red and she grew fangs.

"Scott!" I poked him.

"I see it" he said in shock.

Ace spun around and stared at Derek.

"You're really going to do this here. Go ahead show them what I did to you. Show them the monster I made you into" Derek got in her face.

She clenched her fist and punched him. Derek flinched back his jaw bleeding. He spit blood on the ground and threw her to the ground.

"Derek stop!" I yelled seeing Ace thrown to the ground.

She kicked him off and slashed his face. The two fought right in front of us. Derek pushed her and she flew back with slashes on her face. She ran at him and he lifted her and threw her over his shoulders, slamming her to the ground. We heard her scream helplessly.

She stood her leg gushing and she punched him..we heard his jaw crack! She kicked him back away from her, and he fell to the ground. Right as he was about to get up Scott dashed in front of him pushing him back.

"Derek let it go! Let it go you asshole! Knock it off!" Scott pushed him down the hill.

"Come on! Come back here to fight!" he was taunting her.

She looked down the hill realizing that we both saw her and she ran off into the woods. I was still in shock but not too bad because I punched Derek and ran after her.

"Ace! Ace it's Stiles..are you alright..please talk to me" I ran into the dark after her.

I heard Allison yelling at Derek in the distance and I heard Scott screaming at Derek. The cabin doors slammed and hopefully Derek isn't following us.

"Ace...please talk to me..it's okay..it's me, Stiles" I whispered searching aimlessly in the dark.

I pulled out my cellphone for a light and began shining it around the area. I caught her eyes, which gleamed like a cat's off of the light.

"Wait! Please don't run" I approached her carefully.

"What do you want" she wiped her eyes.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay" I sat down on a rock.

"I'm fine" she looked away.

"Okay.." I tried not to bother her.

"I'm so sorry..I've ruined the trip here...I just got so furious and I know you probably think I'm some freak of nature" her eyes teared up.

"No..you didn't, Derek did..I can't believe the things he said to you though. You don't deserve that" I moved closer to her.

"But ..something is wrong with me..something that Derek did" she turned her head.

"Did he..bite you?" I stuttered.

"Uhh..yeah..how did you..oh right, Scott" she corrected herself.

"It's okay, I don't think you're a monster" I assured her.

"I don't want to be this way! I held it back for such a long time..I starved myself on the full moon..I thought it'd just go away!" she cried.

"May I ask how it happened?" I became curious.

"We went to a party..I'll admit we were both tipsy. He began to kiss me..and I don't know what happened but something came over him and he bit into my neck. I went to the hospital and now that two years passed...it's practically gone. I never thought much of it until I began to hear things that normal people couldn't..I became stronger..my senses advanced..and I began to be able to leave my body...I was scared so I asked Derek" she paused.

"He explained everything to me, but of course at first I didn't believe him. That was until I transformed one night. I may have hated him for it, but he was the only one able to help me...through everything. We fight all the time, trust me, but it hurts to know that he could act this way and I can hear his thoughts. He hates me!" she yelped.

"Hey..look..I'll admit Derek's not my favorite person either, but he does care..he just doesn't show it right" I gently turned her head to me and wiped her tears.

"If he really cared he'd be here right now" she turned to me.

"Well..that could be true, but..I care and look I'm sitting right here" I smiled stroking the tears from her cheek.

She gave me a slight giggle and a little smile. I watched as her eyes changed from the blood red to the pale blue. She dazed back to the fragile human I originally knew her as.

"Are you going to be alright?" I looked into her eyes.

I couldn't help it, I don't know if it's the wolf side of her, or if its just individually her because her eyes are so irresistable.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" I asked her.

"Because...I kind of need him. He's like a brother, he really knows what is happening to me..and no matter what I will always have to be the one under his arm. You may see him as awful, but really he acts like that" she explained.

"So either way..you'll always be under his arm airgo with him" I said a little upset.

"I sense this bothers you..doesn't it?" she looked up to me.

"No! It doesn't bother me at all...I just don't like Derek" I stood up antsy.

A frown came over her face as tears dripped down from her eyes.

"What is it? What did you hear?" I glanced back to her quickly.

"Derek ..he really doesn't want me back there..he..just doesn't, I'm not going back" she muttered.

"Look..how about this, you stay right here! I'll go back and tell them you're okay..then I'll come get you with Scott" I suggested.

She looked so lost, I got a slight nod as she stared to the ground. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She pulled my arm and kissed me on the lips. She looked to the ground in deep thought. I turned back and headed to the cabin...

******THE END OF CHAPTER 8! WOO! So yeah I just got back into actually writing most of these stories so I'm excited :D I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review, add, and PM, thank you :D ********


	9. Rough Revenge

Chapter 9

Derek's p.o.v.

*****Okay! I am now back in my writing routines and I have some wild ideas coming. So hopefully I get them written before I forget them :S Anyway I would really love to hear some of your opinions..is it rushed? Is it too slow? Is it any good? Is it intense? Tell me what you think by clicking that **_**Review**_** button please, thanks hope you enjoy :D*****

******WARNING****Some of the scenes are heated******

I went into my cabin and slammed the door behind me. I entered the bathroom looking in them mirror at my wounds. I began to clean myself up and I changed my torn apart clothes...I began to think..What have I done to her? I just ruined this whole trip by getting into a huge fight with Ace? Will there ever be a possibility that she would give me a second chance? Would we ever be the same after this?

And what is it that Stilinski all of a sudden wants to be nice and friendly to me? What if Ace hooks up with Stilinski? Will he be able to handle her..or better yet..Would he be able to handle what I'll do to him if he lays a single hand on her? And then it hit me...I'm always so concerned with her safety but in an instant I would attack her. Why, Why am I such a monster? No wonder Ace always pushes me away, I'm a sick, cruel monster.

"I don't care if she hates me or not, but she will not end up with.._Stilinski" _I tell myself in a disgusted tone.

I check and make sure there are no more wounds and I start making the list of people I should apologize to. Wow that's everybody. I put on my shoes and head out the door. I walk up to McCall, who is now standing in front of Allison like a guard dog. I raise my hands in the air in the I won't hurt you, I surrender position. He lets down his guard and lets me walk up to him.

"Derek, you're a fucking jerk you know that?" Allison says.

"I know I am..I would like to apologize for arguing with both of you..my actions were rude and I just ruined our trip, and my relationship with someone very important to me" I looked back up to them.

"It's alright Derek, you just need to control your _temper_ better, that's all" Scott emphasized.

"Aww you really do like her don't you?" Allison says in a cute voice walking up to him.

"Yes, with all my heart...I would do anything for her..Stilinski's in my way though" I said awkwardly.

Soon enough, running down the hill and eventually falling and rolling the rest of the way was Stiles himself. He saw that he landed at my feet and stood up frantically.

"I'm sorry..for everything I am being completely unreasonable..so can you forgive me Stilinski?" I look over to him.

"Huh? Yeah. Sure. Whatever...Anyway I found her and I'd like Scott to come with me to get her" he ignored me.

"Wait! Why McCall! McCall has never been there for her! What the hell is he going to do that _'I' _can't!" I yelled shocked.

"Well let's see asshole! McCall never flipped on her or ever fought with her..now did he?" he said rudely in my face.

We death stared each other for a few minutes and McCall and Stilinski headed off up the hill. I looked back at Allison and she gave me a sweet glance.

"What's that glance for?" I said in a flirtatious tone.

"You must really not want Stiles with her right?" she asked.

"Yes, I hate Stiles okay. I don't want him anywhere near her" I admitted.

"Hmm well do you believe how being alone with someone can really make you get to know them and jealousy helps?" she ran her fingers through the collar on my jacket looking up at me.

"Hmm why yes...that'd be fun now wouldn't it?" I smirked.

"Okay so now what we have to do..is I flirt with you..make Ace jealous and Scott jealous that way Ace runs to you and Scott runs back to me" she licked her lips.

"Wait..why McCall? He never did anything." I wondered.

"He keeps ignoring me for stupid Stiles..but I figured if we were to hook up he'd forget all about Stiles and come run after me" she planned.

"Now I don't want to get in a fight with McCall" I told her.

"Don't worry he won't fight you..if I flirt with you" she whispered in a sexy tone.

"Oh well I guess that couldn't be so bad. Now how do you plan on doing this?" I asked hearing them run down the hill.

I glanced up seeing Stiles cradle Ace in his arms and Scott followed behind him. They waved down to us letting us now that they're okay and they came running back down.

"Like this Derek" she said kissing me roughly.

I closed my eyes and just followed her lead. And yet, I never realized how attractive she was right now. She stopped and gripped my shirt just pretending to notice the others in front of her.

"Oh hey guys" she smiled holding my hand.

"Allison ..Derek! What the hell is this!" Scott yelled.

"Gee I don't know McCall, but Derek's more fun" she smirked.

"Derek I swear to god!" Scott ran at me and I pushed him back so easily.

"Now now you're really going to hate 'me' for something your ex- girlfriend said" I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"Watch your back Hale..I swear to god" he said fiercely.

I tried looking over at Stiles but Allison stood on her toes, bit my lip, and kissed me.

"Good night Derek" she scanned me up and down with a sexy smile across her face.

"Good night Allison" I smiled back.

Scott looked pissed off..but I was really aiming to look behind him. I saw Stiles cradling Ace in his arms. He gave me an evil glare and he quickly looked down to Ace who innocently looked up to me, tears streaming from her big blue eyes. Stiles picked her back up and carried her to her cabin. This doesn't feel right.

"Derek watch your back" Scott warned me following Stiles.

I saw tears of pain drip from his face. I forgot how much Allison meant to him. Why isn't Ace coming right back to me though..? I don't see how this will work, but I'm sure Allison will figure it out. I headed to my cabin and of course..I am locked out.

"Can I come in and get my stuff?" I knocked on the door.

"It's outside the back door..go sleep somewhere else" Scott yelled.

"Wait..where's Ace staying?" I asked remembering how Allison walked in the cabin alone.

"She's staying with us, now go" Scott demanded.

"Wait...who's _us_" I asked.

"Me and Stiles..who else dumb ass?" Scott sneered.

That name...the gross name of my enemy _Stiles_..she's staying with him! This hurts.

"Well, can you tell her I said I'm sorry and I hope she's okay" I demanded.

"Gee..let me think..no" Stiles yelled in the background.

"Why? I want her to talk to me" I pounded on the door.

"Because thanks to you she won't even say a word to us..or anyone for that matter" Stiles said angrily.

I went to the back of my cabin and grabbed my things. I looked at my surroundings and knocked on Allison's cabin door.

"Hey they kicked me out can I bunk here?" I knocked carefully.

"Sure you can come on in" she smiled devilishly.

I smiled and walked into the empty bedroom and began unpacking.

"What do you think you're doing?" she giggled.

"Unpacking and eventually sleeping" I reminded her.

"No no no...you're gonna stay in my bed, okay?" she signalled me.

I can't be doing this to Scott...this isn't right no matter how much I want to. It would make him jealous but he'd never forgive me. I turned around to disagree and there she stood in the doorway in her bra and underwear. I heard the clip come undone behind her. I walked out, shut my door and kissed her roughly.

I put my hand behind her leg and she leaped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I held her up kissing her as she smirked down to me. I layed her carefully onto the bed and climbed on top of her. I removed my shirt and I felt her hands undoing my belt...

*****Well..what do you think? Good..bad...awful...okay...good..awesome...Let me know what you think***:D**


	10. Breaking Boundaries

Chapter 10

Stiles p.o.v

******Okay! Now I am in full action with this story and I shall start some new and continue on the ones I haven't written in a long time. So I hope you enjoy please review, add and PM , thanks :D******

*****Also this chapter is going to be pretty long and I'd say a perfect song for this chapter is "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine*****

I heard a door slam and I shot up out of bed. I grabbed a nearby baseball bat and walked toward the door. Of course jumped out Scott.

"DAMN IT SCOTT! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I jumped back.

"I'm sorry man! I want to kill something like now!" he said his breathing getting heavy.

"Wait..why?" I asked.

"The full moon is coming soon...and...I saw..Derek and Allison..well..you know" tears slipped down his face.

"Oh man! Dude, I'm sorry" I said.

"I know..but I'm just worried..what if he tries hurting her now that the full moon is out and what is little miss Ace going to be like" Scott's breathing became heavier.

"Ok calm down ..and I don't really know ..let's google it!" I said hyperactively.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott arose.

"W-W-Why do I seem h-h-hyper to you?" I became jittery.

"Okay, nevermind that let me see" he took my Kindle Fire.

"Alright..it says here that they sort of resemble _Sirens_" he explained.

"What's that thing?" I asked trying to stand still.

"Dude a Siren was a mermaid that attracted sailors off of their boats and killed them" he grabbed my shoulders.

"So it says that there are certain features about these female wolves that attract the male wolves and or male mortals. This feature can put the victim in a trance..later killing them. Alright...so pretty much..whatever feature it is on her she could attract someone, let's say makeout or have sex or something like that, then making it easier to kill her victim" Scott read off the page.

"Cool!" I yelled.

"No, NOT COOL! Atleast not for you" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean" I asked.

"Well..I don't like her like that..but you and Derek on the other hand, well no offense but you're not strong..Derek is and can break from the trance..you..I doubt it. So basically what I'm saying is stay away from her at all costs" he admitted.

"HOW RUDE! I'm strong see" I punched a wall thus causing my knuckles to bleed.

"Ouch! Shit! That hurt!" I winced.

"See now Derek could punch a hole through your head and the wall with no pain at all" he laughed.

"It's not funny man! That frikken hurt!" I clenched my hand.

"Whatever, I'm sorry okay...Ahh..Oh god..dude I gotta get away from you" Scott fell to the ground and I saw his claws.

"YEAH! Sorry Scott but I am NOT dying today!" I quickly pushed him out of the cabin locking the door.

This is awful! I'm camping with 3 wolves, one is an attractive girl who may kill me, one is my best friend who will kill me, and the last one is the alpha who won't stop 'until' he kills me. It is midnight and I really shouldn't have to deal with this without some beauty rest..so I'll go to sleep. I went in my room to lay down and I noticed that Ace's door was open. SHIT! I forgot she was in here. Should I just ask her to leave?

I looked out the windows and it began to rain..I can't throw her out in this weather. The lights began to flicker and they went out. I frantically began searching for my flashlight. I found it and turned it on searching the cabin for her.

"Ace where are you?" I nervously whispered with loud cracks of thunder going off in the backround.

"WOAH" I yelled tripping over something.

I flipped back over to see that it was Ace hiding under a table. I didn't know if she was scared because of the thunder or if this was just her trying to trick me.

"Hey Ace are you alright?" I asked.

She was shaking really bad and she nodded no.

"Why what is it? Is it the full moon...or..maybe..the thunder?" I asked aimlessly.

"Th-th-thunder" she stuttered.

As she looked up to me her blue eyes were gleaming. They were an extremely light turqoise with the shine like cat eyes...her eyes..are...beautiful.

"NNNOOOO! NOT TODAY! NOT TODAY!" I stopped myself and stood up.

"W-what are you talking about" she shook.

"Don't think I don't know that it's the beginning of the full moon. Seriously, I'm stupid but not that stupid..wait" I confused myself.

"H-huh? Can you please just help me up..I can't see..please Stiles" she begged actually remembering my name.

"...I..can't.." I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Well...oh! Damn it! Alright I'll help you to your room, but if you eat my face off I may never forgive you" I reached out my hand.

She smiled sweetly and I lead her down the hall.

"Here you are my dear. Now don't think it's you..but really it is. Anyway! I'm going to put you in here and lock the door for my safety, okay?" I opened her door for her.

"Haha okay then Stiles...thank you" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me.

My face turned red and she turned away and sat on her bed looking up at me.

"I thought you were going to lock the door" she joked.

I stood frozen in my tracks..I tried holding myself back and I was about to walk into her room..but I flashed out of it and shut and locked the door.

"Okay. Okay. I'm okay. I didn't fall for her tricks. Everything is okay. I just have to wait lord knows how long...but I'll be okay." I muttered to myself leaning against her door.

I put my ear against it to see if I heard anything.

"Ace are you still in there?" I whispered carefully.

"Y-yes..Stiles please let me out! I can't stand the thunder" she began to beg me.

"No, no, no I can't do that Ace" I told her a loud crack of thunder and lightning struck over the cabin.

"...STILES PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME! I CAN'T BE IN HERE! I'M SCARED! STILES PLEASE! IM FREAKING OUT! STILES PLEASE HELP!" she panicked and started pounding on the door.

"No! For the fifth time how do I know that you're not trying to kill me" I stepped back from the door.

"Stiles please..if you let me out I'll stay as far as away from you as possible..I just don't like it in here. Stiles please..please let me out..please" I heard her crying.

I tried to hold off as best as I could, but I couldn't help it with her crying like that. I went to open the door and...she was gone. I carefully stepped inside and looked around and a huge gust of wind hit me from the open ground window. I looked outside of it and she must've escaped from there..god am I stupid.

I quickly closed the window and locked her door back up. Maybe..what if she's actually telling the truth and she really is scared?, or what if I just sunk into her plan and she's waiting to slaughter me all across these walls? I heard a knock at the front door, which interrupted my train of thought. I stepped real lightly toward it and as I was about to open it, it was kicked down. Startled, I fell backwards on the floor. In front of me stood a large black and brown wolf! I became paralyzed on the floor. I wanted to crawl away but I couldn't.

I looked into it's dark red eyes and I knew it was Derek.

"Hey Derek..how are you today? My what big teeth you have" I began to back up.

I heard a loud howl as Derek pounced at me. He had me pinned as he clawed my arm. I let out a helpless scream and a moment of silence fell over us. The wolf over me was smirking and then I heard another howl coming from outside. Derek looked over to the window and snarled as if something was heading this way. I heard the glass shatter as an all black wolf smashed through the window slamming Derek into the wall.

The two wolves snarled at eachother..I noticed the all black wolf was skinnier and not as built as Derek. For some unknown reason I muttered..."Ace?" and the wolf's ears twitched looking down at me. I saw the big blue eyes and I knew it was her. The two wolves growled at eachother when finally Derek pounced. Ace was pinned down getting slashed but she got up and bit his face. The two growled something fierce and fought to the death.

I looked at Ace's eyes and they began to gleam..right when I looked at Derek he stopped snarling and just looked into her eyes, lost it seemed. She ran at him and slashed his face. There was blood all over the place as Derek, in his wolf form ran from the cabin. Ace (in wolf form) dripping blood stood in the doorway.

"Thanks" I spit out quickly.

Her head turned back toward me and her eyes scanned me. They were still gleaming blue as a dark gray wolf approached her.

"Hey buddy..please tell me you're Scott" I stood up clenching my bleeding arm.

The wolf nodded yes and they looked back at eachother. They seemed to understand what they were saying, but why didn't they kill me. Scott tried pouncing at me and Ace pushed him back. They both looked up the hill as there stood Derek. The two glanced at eachother and ran up the hill attempting to fight the alpha. I limped over to the window to see what was happening and I heard Allison screaming. I ran as fast as I could to her cabin picking the lock and relocking it.

Allison came running after me with a tennis racket.

"AAAAAHHHHH" she yelled like a mad woman.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Do you even play tennis!" I threw my arms in the air.

"Oh..Stiles..what do you want" she crossed her arms.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay considering what's going on outside" I told her.

"Oh my! Look at the poor creatures ganging up on that one wolf! This is unfair nature!" Allison stomped her foot.

"Yeah..hopefully they win" I muttered.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. So you are okay?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah for now..where's Sc-..I mean Derek?" she asked frantically.

"They're both gone" I explained.

"What! Damn it Derek..he left me" she sat down.

"Uhh hey Allison not to be a bother but could you please put some clothes on over your undergarnments" I asked oddly.

"OH MY GOD! You perv!" she smacked me running into her room.

"Hey! I'm not a perv. Now what kind of guy would ask a girl to put 'more' clothes on..hello?" I yelled into her door.

"Okay then!" she yelled back.

She came out in Derek's sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. I rolled my eyes because I knew what she was trying to do. We just sat there and I was glancing up at the fight. I saw Derek throw Scott down the hill toward our cabin and I watched Ace stand in her tracks. Derek (in wolf form) seemed to smile and he ran at her and as she tried to dodge him he bit into her side. She fell to the ground letting out a harsh whimpering howl which turned into a painful human scream.

Ace (in human form) (was wearing black jean short shorts and a torn up bloody gray t-shirt) attempted climbing away. I watched Derek transform back into human form and he grabbed her side and slit his claws into her rib cage..probably breaking one of her ribs. She let out another struggling helpess scream. Allison tried running to the window and I lightly pushed her back. Tears began running down my face as I knew I couldn't help her..not now. I watched Derek follow Ace as she tried so hard to scramble away. He would use his foot to slam her back to the ground.

"Derek please! This isn't you! Please stop!" she coughed up blood in her words.

"I know..this isn't Derek..this is the alpha" he said smiling devilishly.

Derek ran after Scott after hearing him howl..which indicates he must've killed someone near the area. This was my time..I swung open the door and took off up the hill rain hitting me hard. I reached Ace who was badly bleeding. She was sprawling away with a hand over her left eye.

"Ace it's me, Stiles" I tried telling her.

She began to shriek and she tried scrambling away..she seemed so traumatized.

"Ace please" I gently turned her over.

"Ahh" she yelped at her bleeding side.

"Let me see your eye please" I gently moved her hand away.

What I saw..was hard to describe..she looked infected from Derek's bite..her skin from her side up on the left side of her body resembled thorn vine like markings. I looked into the eye itself which was slowly discoloring to a red color.

"Okay we have to get you to a hospital now" I gingerly cradled her in my arms and signalled Allison to come outside.

When she saw Ace her eyes filled with tears and her hands covered her face in shock.

"What the hell happened!" she panicked.

"I think she was attacked by an animal. We need a doctor now! Take the keys unlock my Jeep so I can lay her in the back seat" I threw them to Allison and began running up the hill.

"Wait! What about Scott and Derek!" she got in the passenger seat.

"They'll be fine..let's just say they're not being themselves right now" I layed Ace in the back seat and looked into her innocent eyes one more time.

"Stiles let's go!" Allison opened the driver's door and we drove off to the nearest hospital...

** ****Well what do you think? Let me know in a review please :D thank you to those who read my stuff it means the world to me :D******


End file.
